In the formation of color paper it is known that the base paper has applied thereto a layer of polymer, typically polyethylene. This layer serves to provide waterproofing to the paper, as well as providing a smooth surface on which the photosensitive layers are formed. Photographic print papers traditionally require materials such as a white pigmented polymer layer attached to a cellulose paper support. These materials provide a white appearing surface and spectrally diffuse layer that provides a pleasing surface for viewing. The polymer layer under the photographic layer also contains TiO2 to provide enhanced sharpness, opacity and whiteness. When images are displayed for advertising and other commercial uses, it is very important to have a print display that is very unique and eye catching.
While conventional photographic images on resin coated paper are high in quality for some attributes, they are very flat appearing and lack depth of image. It is very desirable to have objects within an image to appear as though they have depth of image. That is, they appear as though they are higher than the background. This appearance provides a very pleasing appearance to the image and significant commercial value. With conventional resin coated photographic paper, the customer or photofinisher will often write or record information on the backside of a photographic print. The opacity of current photographic paper provides only a limited amount of shielding to prevent show through when viewing prints. Usually the density of anything on the backside must be very light in color to prevent the viewer it through the print.